Espejo de Oesed
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Serie de Drables. Con PoVS de Los MERODEADORES y LILY. Lo que todo mago desea, esta escrito en el fondo de su corazón, que podrían querer 4 jóvenes amigos que lo tienen todo, o casi todo. Cap 3 Arriba! A leer, que lo disfruten!
1. Magia de Oesed

**Espejo de Oesed**

_Lo que todo mago desea, esta escrito en el fondo de su corazón, que podrían querer 4 jóvenes amigos que lo tienen todo, o casi todo_.

**Capítulo 1: La Magia de Oesed**

Los Merodeadores deambulaban por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts envueltos en una capa muy especial que con suerte les cubría las piernas, eran más de las 2 am y buscaban provisiones para acabar la 5ª mano de póker, por ello se dirigían a las cocinas lo más rápido que les permitía la estrechez de la capa y sus cuerpos más desarrollados después de 6 años en el colegio.

- Colagusano¿podrías, por favor, no pisarme? – exclamó molesto un alto jovencito de cabello y ojos dorados.

- Lo siento, Lunático, no puedo ver por donde vamos – respondió una segunda voz, proveniente de un chico que sólo le llegaba al hombro primer chico, tenía unos ojos azules asustadizos y cabello castaño claro.

- ¿Quieren dejar de murmurar idioteces? – respondió un mal humorado un tercer joven, tan alto como el primero con unos impresionantes ojos grises y un cabello negro azulado algo largo.

- Chicos, viene Filch – dijo un cuarto joven igualmente alto que sus dos amigos, usaba unas gafas redondas que cubrían unos ojos color castaño oscuro que hacían juego con su cabello negro y alborotado.

- Escondámonos – dijo asustado el más bajito de ellos, Peter.

- No seas estúpido, Peter, los merodeadores nunca corremos a escondernos – respondió James con una mirada severa.

- No a menos que la prefecta perfecta este a punto de encontrarte robándole su brasier – dijo Sirius con tono burlón antes de comenzar a reír.

- Canuto, creo que no eres el indicado para hablar de eso después de la escena que montaste con el novio de Clark hace unas semanas – respondió algo mosqueado James.

- Ya déjense de decir pavadas y cállense, que Filch esta por doblar el pasillo – dijo Remus mirando atentamente un desgastado pergamino.

- Es aquí donde los viste, mi pequeña dulzura – habló un hombre añoso medio calvo dirigiéndose a una gata de ojos ambarinos que parecía observarle con la misma devoción que él a ella. La gata maulló y se acercó a donde se veían los pies de los merodeadores bajo la capa – ya sé que están ahí, aunque no los vea, no se reirán de mi esta vez.

Los cuatro jóvenes no podían parar de reírse intentando en vano que no se les escuchara, Sirius notó una puerta en medio del pasillo, la abrió, entrando los cuatro en un gran salón algo tenebroso, justo antes de que Filch pudiese alcanzarlos y cerraron la puerta con sus varitas.

- ¿Qué lugar este? – preguntó Peter, asustado con la oscuridad del lugar, sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar.

- Aún no me explico¿Cómo es que no sabes donde estamos, si eres uno de los creadores del Mapa del Merodeador? – dijo algo molesto Sirius. Peter se sintió algo avergonzado.

- Ya Basta, Canuto. – regañó James a su amigo.

- Estamos en el antiguo salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Peter – dijo amablemente Remus, mientras observaba distraído la media luna.

- Chicos, miren, tienen que ver esto - Sirius observaba un elegante espejo en medio del salón, que tenía unas palabras grabadas.

- ¿Un espejo? – preguntó extrañado James.

- ¿Qué tiene de emocionante un espejo? – dijo Peter riendo brevemente.

- No es cualquier espejo, Peter – dijo maravillado Remus mientras analizaba el espejo rozando levemente las palabras grabadas en un extraño lenguaje – es el espejo de Oesed

- ¿Es el espejo de que? – preguntó el más pequeño de los merodeadores

- El espejo de Oesed, es un espejo mágico a través del cual cada persona que se observa en él puede ver reflejados sus más profundos anhelos y deseos.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Lunático? – preguntó Sirius interesado, intentando ponerse frente al espejo.

- Lo leí en un libro

- Porque no me sorprende – dijo James antes de suspirar – será interesante ver que es lo que nos dice el espejo.

- No, Cornamenta, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, este espejo ha enloquecido a grandes magos, que se consumieron frente a este espejo – dijo Remus mirando con recelo el gigantesco espejo.

- Tonterías¿Qué podrá hacernos un pedazo de cristal? – dijo Sirius despreocupado.

- He dicho que No – dijo alzando la voz el merodeador de ojos dorados, con una inusual severidad en su voz, lo cual logro que James y Sirius lo analizaran con la mirada, como evaluando si debían desafiarlo o no – no sé porque este espejo esta aquí, pero les aseguro que no puede traernos nada bueno, así que vamonos de aquí ya, regresemos a terminar esa partida de póker que dejamos inconclusa.

- Como tú digas, Lunático, todo sea porque no se te alteren las hormonas y te pongas sensible, con una vez al mes nos basta y nos sobra – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa impecable, mientras unos ojos dorados le fulminaban con la mirada.

- Salgamos, seguro Filch debe estar dormido haciendo guardia detrás de la puerta – dijo James apuntando con su varita la cerradura de la puerta que se abrió inmediatamente.

En efecto, Filch estaba sentado en una silla "vigilando" la puerta del salón, del cual salían los merodeadores, con su gata en el regazo dormida profundamente.

Los cuatro jóvenes se ocultaron nuevamente bajo la capa que los volvía invisibles y comenzaron alejarse, no sin antes vestir y pintar a Filch de payaso y hacer multicolor el pelaje de la gata, sin que estos despertasen.

Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos se fue de ahí pensando sólo en una cosa¿Qué les mostraría el famoso Espejo de Oesed?

La magia de Oesed les sedujo, a tal punto que pronto, uno a uno, volvería a visitar aquel olvidado salón.

* * *

_Nueva historia!_

_Será una serie de Drables, con Povs de los Merodeadores Lily y quizás Snape._

_Bien, Se aceptan comentarios, flores o alimentos en estado dudoso de maduración, según como gusten._

_Proximamente: Sirius frente al espejo._

_Besos. Jaqui_


	2. Sirius

_Sirius Frente al espejo._

_Que lo disfruten!_

_Disclaimer: Sirius ni ninguno de esto personajes me pertecen, sino a la maravillosa JK Rowling, que me ha dado una gran alegría con su nueva noticia. Por ende, no me demanden, ni plagien nada porque me encargare que no duerman jamás en su vida!  
_

* * *

**Sirius**

Ese Filch si que es un idiota, aun cree que puede atraparme, ¡a mí!

Ya debería haber desistido.

No entiendo porque Lunático no quiere que veamos este tonto Espejo. No es que me interese, pero no es malo ver que tan cierto es eso de que puede mostrar nuestros más ocultos deseos.

Lunático alucina si cree que una espejito puede enloquecerme. Nadie ha logrado volver loco a Sirius Black, y muchas lo han intentado.

Me pregunto ¿Quién y porqué habrá enloquecido por un espejo? Tal vez esto muestre la forma más cruel de morir, pero yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte y ese sin duda no sería mi sueño más oculto y desesperado, así que no veo cual es el problema.

¡Que diablos!, si quiero ver lo que sea que muestre, nadie me lo impedirá, no creo que sea tan terrible, y yo de miedoso no tengo nada, sino no estaría en Gryffindor.

Veamos que tontería mostrará este espejo.

Me pare enfrente esperando vernos a James y a mi ganando la copa de las casas, me lleve un gran sorpresa, este tonto espejo sólo muestra a mi familia, no hay nada que desee de mi familia.

Aunque no parecen los Black, mi madre no me abrazado nunca así, ni ha recibido a mis amigos con tanto entusiasmo, se parece más a la familia de James.

Regulus no sonríe, y menos a Lily, ¿Qué hace Evans ahí? Al pareces Cornamenta finalmente la convenció, por que de otra forma ella ya le habría lanzado un maleficio por intentar abrazarla de esa forma.

Y mi padre está en casa y no sólo eso, está siendo amable, ¡vaya!

Pensé que estaría enterrado bajo tierra por muchos años antes de ver que mi familia organizase un banquete para mis amigos, si incluso están tratándonos bien.

Ninguno parece tener una expresión de asco ni esa endemoniada mirada de superioridad que hacen gala los Black, como si no tuviésemos la sangre tan negra como nuestro apellido.

¿A lo mejor esta cosa muestra el futuro, en vez de nuestros deseos ocultos? Bah, soberana mierda esta, esta jamás sería mi familia.

Esto es definitivamente una locura, aún así esa imagen me ha perseguido todo el camino de regreso a la torre, la cual, por alguna razón parece más vacía que nunca, cuando llegue a mi habitación, como siempre estaban mi hermano Cornamenta jugando con su snitch, Lunático leyendo en silencio desde su cama y Peter comenta sus vacaciones con ese entusiasmo que lo caracteriza.

- Canuto, al fin te apareces, Colagusano me estaba mareando con tanto verano –

- Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mi Cornamenta, pero yo tengo una vida personal que atender – dije alzando una ceja para que entendiese a que me refería – a menos que quieras que te haga un lugarcito en mi agenda.

- Ni en tus sueños, Canuto.

- Te ves desesperado, Jimmy. Dado que la Prefecta no esta locamente enamorada de ti en secreto, por nuestra propia seguridad lo mejor es que te consigas una aventura y pronto, no quiero que te bajen las ganas de meterte en mi cama – dije riéndome. Me lanzó el cojín de Peter, el cual esquive con la agilidad que me caracteriza.

Por alguna razón, esa absurda visión se borró completamente de mi mente.

Sabía que no podría tener mayor efecto en mí, después de haber convivido con mi familia no es posible enloquecer más de lo que ya lo estoy.

* * *

_Y bien? Sirius tiene una familia, sus amigos. Es la idea final que quise transmitir._

_Besos!_

_Denle al Go! Para hacerme feliz!_

_Jaqui_


	3. Peter

_Hola! _

_No he abandonado esta historia, como uds podrían haber pensado, es sólo que me ha costado encontrar inspiración, y creo que nuevamente se me escapa de las manos o de la mente o donde sea que esté._

_Este es Peter frente al Espejo._

_Espero os guste._

* * *

No sé porque le he hecho caso, no me gusta salir solo en la noche a vagar por el castillo, aún cuando James me haya prestado su capa, es mucho más divertido cuando salimos los cuatro a merodear por los pasillos o cuando vamos a honeydukes

Esta capa es maravillosa, menos mal que James me la prestó, aún cuando no sabía para que la quería. No me atreví a decirle que vendría al ver este espejo, yo sé que él habría venido, pero no sé lo que veré, he pensando todo el día cuales son mis deseos más desesperados, sin embargo no logro verlos con claridad.

Cornamenta dice que debe ser entretenido que un objeto mágico muestre lo que hay en nuestro interior, y creo que tiene razón.

Le pregunté a Canuto, que fue lo que él vio pero no quiso explicarme mucho. ¿A lo mejor él igual también siente algo de vergüenza, como yo? ¡En qué estoy pensando! ¿Sirius avergonzado? No lo creo, si hoy ha decido usar esa tonta camiseta que lleva escrito "Soy lo más Sexy que verás en tu vida"

Nos hemos reído de lo lindo con las miradas que le dedicó la profesora Mc Gonagall al respecto de su vestimenta, creímos que la cabeza le explotaría por la rabia, pero el profesor Dumbledore ha tratado de disimular la sonrisa para que la profesora no se descargase con él.

La última vez que fuimos a Honey Dukes, vimos a Dumbledore llenando un carrito con dulces de limón y chocolates.

Miré una vez más el mapa, los pasillos estaban vacíos, es una suerte que no me haya encontrado con Filch, aunque siendo invisible es difícil que me encuentre, es tan tonto a veces, no puedo olvidar su rostro cambiando de colores cuando Canuto le echó una poción en su jugo de calabaza. ¡Ojala hubiese tenido una cámara fotográfica para recordar ese momento!

Esta se supone que es la puerta, cuando entré el cuarto se veía igual de lúgubre como cuando estuvimos aquí la primera vez, Remus se enojará conmigo si se entera que he venido, pero realmente me picaba la curiosidad por saber desde que Sirius ha dicho que él mismo había venido. Ni si quiera James ha venido, pero es de esperarse que sólo vea a Lily en el espejo. Me reí un poco de sólo pensarlo, es increíble como esa pelirroja le tiene embobado. Eso me recuerda que yo también quisiera querer a alguien así y que me quiera a mí también, pero si a James no le ha resultado, quizás yo nunca tenga esa suerte.

Me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza, de todas formas si ese era uno de mis mayores deseos lo vería en cuanto me parase frente a ese espejo gigante. Algo preocupado por lo que allí vería, caminé los pasos que me hacían falta y cerré los ojos antes de verme a mi mismo volando en una escoba, ¡Y sin caerme! ¡Eso se veía genial!

No puedo creer que yo esté volando de esa forma, ¿Estoy jugando Quidditch con James? Esto es alucinante. Hemos ganado el partido y Cornamenta me da unas palmadas en el hombro felicitándome. ¡Le he ayudado a ganar un partido!

Esto es tan espectacular, tengo que contarles a los chicos.

Antes de moverme un poco me vi a mi mismo otra vez, abrazando a una joven que tenía un bebé en brazos. ¡Por Merlín! Esa chica es preciosa y me mira con una expresión rara en el rostro, es casi como James mira a Lily. Es… es mi familia, creo. ¡Una familia! ¡Mía¡

Salí corriendo sin preocuparme siquiera por ponerme la capa o mirar el mapa, esto tenía que decírselo a los chicos, cuando finalmente llegue a nuestra habitación sólo estaba Remus leyendo un libro. No sé si contarlo lo que he visto, ya que él me había dicho que me mantuviera alejado de ese lugar, pero estaba tan emocionado, tenía que contarle a alguien.

- Hola, Peter. ¿Por qué vienes tan contento? – sonreí débilmente, no quería que él se enojase conmigo por lo que iba a contarle.

- Hice algo que no me creerás, Lunático, pero…

Remus dejó su libro sobre la cama y se sentó en la cama de James frente a la mía, me dedicó toda su atención y yo no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- He ido a… - suspiré algo frustrado por lo que podía Remus pensar – a ver el Espejo de Oesed.

Miré a Lunático unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada hacia mis manos, él estaba sorprendido, tal vez simplemente no debí contarle a nadie.

- y ¿Has visto algo interesante?

- No lo creerás – respondí entusiasmado de pronto al no oír enojo en su voz – Yo estaba jugando quidditch con James, le he ayudado a ganar un partido. Y me vi con una joven hermosa que al parecer tenía a mi hijo en brazos.

- ¡Vaya! Colagusano, no pensé que querías tener una familia. Al menos no tan pronto. – Remus comenzó a reírse y yo me reí con él.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó James entrando con sus botas embarradas del entrenamiento, seguido de Sirius que también venía dejando pisadas embarradas en el piso.

- Nada, sólo… - ¿Y si a ellos les parecía tonta mi visión?

- Vamos, Colagusano, sé hombre y suéltalo de una vez – dijo Sirius mientras se sacaba las botas.

- he ido a ver el espejo, Canuto.

- ¿Por qué soy el único que ha obedecido a Lunático y no ha ido a ver ese tonto espejo?

- Porque tú eres una niñita, Potter. Y le tienes miedo a que Lunático se enoje contigo.

- Hablando de niñitas cuando usarás otro modelito con una frase cursi como "Ámame, soy tuyo" – le riño James lanzando una almohada que Sirius esquivó perfectamente.

- ¿Una almohada? Cornamenta, esto es de lo más marica que te he visto hacer, mucha abstinencia hace mal, Jimmy. – Antes de que James pudiese responderle alguna otra estupidez, Remus alzó la voz.

- Supongo que decirles a ustedes que no vayan a ver un espejo que puede ser peligroso es como hablarle a una pared.

- Lunático, mírame, mi segundo nombre es peligro – respondió Sirius sonriendo.

- Que extraño creí que era un nombre de niñita, como Orión o algún otro nombre estelar.

Todos nos reímos con la expresión de Canuto. Yo me tiré en la cama y miré al techo unos momentos. ¿Serán imposibles de cumplir? Digo, esos deseos profundos… Ojala que no.

* * *

_Próximamente Mi Amado James Potter frente al Espejo de Oesed._

_¿Reviews? Gracias._

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_


End file.
